darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronozon
Chronozon is a demon that must be defeated towards the end of the Family Crest Quest. It was formerly found in the Wilderness area of the Edgeville Dungeon, by the Earth obelisk, but due to an update by Jagex, it is no longer in the wilderness area. A pathway to Chronozon can now be found near the skeletons west of the Wilderness area entrance. Chronozon must be hit with all four elemental blast spells in order to be killed, or otherwise it will return to full health when it is nearly dead. Players should note that he has to be hit (i.e. do actual damage: if the spell splashes, it will not count). It will not drop the crest part unless the player has completed most of the quest. Chronozon is fight-able as a class D boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Family Crest. Killing Chronozon It is recommended to bring any method of curing poison before encountering Chronozon, because players will have to pass an area filled with poison spiders that will attack you before you reach Chronozon. Chronozon is unique in that it has to be hit with each of the 4 elemental blast spells, Air Blast, Water Blast, Earth Blast, and Fire Blast. A message will appear in the chatbox, saying "Chronozon weakens" to confirm that the spell has been made effective. Once all 4 elemental spells have been cast on Chronozon, players may do as they wish to dispatch of him. Since he only uses Melee, continuing to mage him or ranging him is an easy way to finish him off, as there is a safespot in the area, though Melee can also be used. Killing Chronozon is not difficult with appropriate levels and equipment. Once defeated, it will instantly drop the Crest part onto the floor. Location Chronozon is located in Edgeville Dungeon in an outlet west of the Wilderness area entrance. Drops 100% Dominion Tower Chronozon is one of the bosses that players can possibly encounter in the Dominion Tower. It is still necessary to hit him with all four elemental blast spells to defeat him. Elemental and Catalytic runes are provided in the arena for the player to use if they are given Chronozon as their opponent. You will not be provided with a magical weapon, though. Currently, when fighting Chronozon in the Dominion tower, your spellbook is set to normal. After the fight, your spellbook is returned to whichever spellbook you were using before using the Wicked pouch to switch spellbooks; wasting the used charges, and, potentially, leaving you without combat spells in the middle of a tower run. You will need to leave the tower to change it back again in a bank. Trivia *If players choose to continue maging Chronozon with Blast spells, he will exclaim "Foolish Mortal! That will not work twice!" but will still be damaged by the spell nonetheless. *The name "Chronozon" is likely a play on the word "chromosome", which plays a vital part in carrying family genes, which is relevant due to the quest name & topic. **The name Chronozon could also be a homage to the demon Choronzon from 's (itself a reference to the demon Choronzon from the Enochian system of magic created by Edward Kelley and John Dee). **It could also be a reference to the 1999 SquareSoft game Chrono Cross, whose final boss (Lavos) can be beaten by casting elemental spells at it in a specific order. *Unlike other demons, Chronozon drops bones instead of ashes. Category:Quest monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Edgeville